The Pridestalker's Judgement
by HoneyBadgerDC
Summary: Rengar has come to the league in order to search for his arch-enemy, the Void Reaver Kha'Zix, but in order to get into the league, he must first pass his judgement...


OBSERVATION

Rengar stalks through the hall. His armor stained with dirt and marked with dents from battles long past. His fur matted and tangled, blows from a small breeze generated by something unseen. Looking at him, one would think he was a simple brute, or even just an animal in clothing. Those who have encountered the hunter, however, know he is anything but.  
He looked around the wide hallway, elaborate portraits on the walls, paintings on the ceiling, it reeked of civilization and a tamed world. His father's words rang through his mind "Always Remember, Rengar. Comfort breeds weakness". Good old dad taught him this after waking him up with cold water and a kick in the ribs.  
He came to a stop in front wide doorway, two panthers lined the sides of it. "How scary" he mused to himself, he had hunted similar creatures before. He took a glance up at the inscription engraved on the doors;  
"The Greatest Opponent lies within".  
Anticipation rising at the thought of possible prey, Rengar sprang through the doorway, blades and bolas at the ready.  
REFLECTION  
The room was pitch black. Not even the specialized optic sensor in his left eye socket could see anything. This didn't worry Rengar, though. If he couldn't see anything, neither could whatever adversary that was supposedly with him. While he was caught in thought about the prospect of good prey, a familiar scent wafted into his nose. In a flash, his mind re-focused, he grabbed his blades and slashed outwards; just to catch a glowing, purple scythe-like weapon that was aimed right for his heart.  
"MONSTER! WE MEET AGAIN!" the pridestalker cried in both rage and delight. At once, the darkness vanished, revealing both him and his adversary to be in a dense jungle. If Rengar had taken a moment to look around, he would have realized that this is where he had first met his adversary. The hunter, however, was too busy fighting his quarry, and was un-interested in anything else. Through a quick bout, Rengar managed to punch his opponent hard in the gut, while Kha'Zix managed to make a slight incision just above Rengar's optic scanner. Both jumped back for a quick stop, neither taking their eyes off the other for a moment. A trickle of blood dripped into Rengar's eye. His… left eye?  
The hunter was awestruck for a moment, he was so used to the scanner keeping his eyesight normal, that he was unaware that his eye had been restored. He chuckled for a moment, and renewed his vicious stare.  
"Monster, I was going to join the league to look for you, but now it seems that I won't need to wait at all" the predator chimed.  
"Mortal fleshy creature, I do not know you, but I will feast on you!" the strange, Alien thing retorted.  
"You don't remember me?!" The pridestalker cried angrily "How dare you!".  
At once, the mortal enemies leapt towards one another, blades flashing, teeth gnashing, and beads of sweat flying. Both wanted to kill one another, and both let the other know they had every intention of doing so.  
In the middle of their brawl, Rengars foot caught on a root. Falling to the ground, he watched in horror as Kha'Zix stood above him. The Void-Reaver smiled, and raised his claw to perform a power strike. He swiped so fast that it looked like a lightning bolt. At the last second though, Rengar dodged this attack with a roll, and watched as his enemy's claw sunk into the dirt; a perfect opening to end this fight.  
As he went in for the kill, a thought flashed through his mind; This has happened before.  
Instead of leaping directly towards the monster, he dodged to the side; right as a hail of spikes launched out of the creature's shoulders. Rengar smiled gleefully as he avoided the blow that had previously stolen his eye. With one quick motion, he had his gigantic knife slicing through the creature's throat.  
Holding up the monsters head in victory, he uttered a savage roar of utter triumph. Then, as soon as his happiness had started, it ended.  
The ultimate hunt was gone, and he was now left without purpose again. He now had nowhere to go, the only reason he came to the league was to hunt the creature, and now that was over.  
So deep was he in utter despair that he didn't even realize that the jungle had once again returned to blackness, and that the head and body of Kha'Zix was now gone.  
"Do not worry Pridestalker, your hunt is not over yet" a voice rang out in the darkness. Rengar snapped back to alertness and adjusted his eye scanner...  
...His eye was gone again?!  
He roared with frustration at being played with like this, yet beneath his anger, his despair was gone, replaced once again with the thrill of the hunt.  
"Why do you want to join the League, Rengar?" The voice said again  
A wicked smile formed across his face.  
"To hunt the ultimate game, again, and again, and again" the hunter replied.  
The darkness began to fade as a wide gate opened before him, letting in brilliant rays of light.  
The Hunt was on.


End file.
